


Porque somos una familia

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [23]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner conoce a la liga, Lex papá, M/M, ama a su padre, conner siempre sera su niño precioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Estas tan grande, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?” pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa a la que Conner reflejo.“Siempre seré tu niño papá”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Porque somos una familia

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas!! y sí, esto es duro, me sentí bastante emocional con eso pero tenía que hacerse, así que traigo la última parte de mi serie "Conner Luthor".  
> Espero que les guste.

Miro la sede principal de la liga de la justicia con ojos aburridos desde la venta del Porsche. Su pá junto a la liga habían tenido un problema en su sistema de reconocimiento, posiblemente un virus informático de algún posible intento de espionaje fallido, por lo que le habían pedido a su papá que solucionara la falla y reestableciera el sistema.

No le había interesado en un principio. Sin embargo, nunca había estado allí. Un lugar en que su pá pasaba casi tanto como su trabajo de periodista, además…la liga no sabía de su relación a excepción de Batman y J’onn, eso le gustaba a su padre explicándole que era importante que Conner tuviera una vida propia, separada de los superhéroes y posiblemente temiendo que su hijo algún día tenga que salvar el mundo de no sabe que, ¿una invasión extraterrestre? A Conner no se lo ocurría. Él no era tan especial al contrario de toda una organización conformada por seres con habilidades especiales.

Pero él no planeaba ser un superhéroe, al menos por ahora, solo quería ser él, Conner Luthor.

“No te preocupes, el único papel que jugare y vivir es el de ser tu hijo, ahora y siempre” le había prometido a su padre cuando le contó que Timothy Drake estaba al tanto de todo.

“¿Por qué?” había preguntado su padre con tranquilidad.

“Por la misma razón que tu pedias la verdad con Clark, porque necesitaba un poco de sinceridad en mi vida” explicó, inclinado su cabeza al tacto cuando su papá estiró la mano acariciando su cabello.

“Estas tan grande, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?” pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa a la que Conner reflejo con la propia.

“Siempre seré tu niño papá”

Aunque en realidad, había una razón para que Conner estuviera aquí. Una que no se le había dicho, pero no necesitaba decirse y esa era Clark. Su pá. Su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Desde que Conner había cumplido los diez años él se había mudado con ellos a su ático. No fue fácil, los periodistas lo bombardearon de preguntas, calumnias y otras cosas, tuvo que esforzarse el doble en su trabajo en el Daily Planet arriesgándose cada día a ser criticado por una opinión sesgada respecto a su padre.

Y, aun así, siguió con ellos.

Era uno más de ellos.

Lo que lo llevaba al motivo de porque estaba caminando junto a su padre hacia el edificio.

Clark quería ser su padre, lo había demostrado y Conner no había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos a través de la televisión cuando cada superhéroe tenía algún compañero más joven, un hijo, un estudiante el cual presentar a sus demás amigos y superhéroes. Sabía que a Clark le gustaría presentarlo como su hijo a todo el mundo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero se contenía por respeto a que Conner tuviera una vida pacífica y “común”.

"Tú felicidad es lo primero" le había contestado hace una semana cuando Conner le había preguntado al respecto.

“Oh Lex, bienvenido” saludó la mujer maravilla con un asentimiento de la cabeza a su padre para desplazar sus ojos hacia Conner mirándolo con curiosidad.

“Diana, un gusto. Permite presentarte a mi hijo, Conner” presentó poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras Conner estiraba su mano para tomar la de Diana y besarla comentando un “señorita” en el proceso.

Diana rio maravillada.

“¡Pero mira nada más que grande está!, recuerdo cuando apenas te llegaba a la cadera” comentó emocionada a lo que su padre asintió suspirando “cuán rápido pasa el tiempo” a lo que Diana asintió. “Tienes razón. Bueno, sígueme te estábamos esperando junto a los demás”

Caminaron por los pasillos de un material extraño que hizo que le picaran las manos por tocarla, solo tenía que sacarse los guantes y-

“Conner, no te quedes atrás” regaño su padre con una sonrisa divertida.

Casi.

Bueno el tenía pensado meter sus manos en el sistema en algún momento. Después de todo, algún día ayudaría a su padre con todo.

Llegaron a unas puertas dobles que se abrieron después que Diana puso su mano en el scanner para revelar una habitación con una larga mesa típica de las reuniones, en la punta, Batman a su derecha, Superman a su izquierda el puesto vacío probablemente Diana el resto eran Flash, Shayera, J’onn y linterna verde quien levantó una ceja en su dirección.

Por supuesto, Batman se levantó para darles la bienvenida y agradecer el favor. Flash se acercó hablando de cosas aquí y allá hasta que de repente estaba parado delante de Conner, preguntando cómo estaba y que grande estaba entre otras cosas a las cuales les perdió el hilo cuando vió a Clark aun de pie junto a la mesa, casi con una mirada herida que pocos distinguían cerca de Shayera y linterna verde mirándolos con atención.

Bueno, traje o no traje él seguía siendo esa persona. Pensó, ignorando a flash para comenzar a caminar relajado hacia Superman sin prestar atención a la mirada que este último le dio de “wow eso no es buena idea chico”. Llegando de pie ante el superhéroe que se levantó de la silla mirándolo hacia abajo en esos centímetros que Conner aun no lograba alcanzar.

sonrió divertido por su seria mirada.

Qué intimidante.

Sus ojos verdes lo buscan entre tanto azul. En un mar o quizás el cielo, donde Conner sabía que al volar o caer siempre tendría una copia de seguridad con un nombre en código.

“Hola papá” saludó con una sonrisa dentuda escuchando el silencio en la habitación, tenso, sin ver alrededor, aunque sabía que tenía la mayoría de los ojos pegados en él. Hasta que Superman sonrió, inclinando su cabeza, levantando su mano para revolver su cabello.

“Hola hijo” respiro en un tono emocionado, para luego envolver a Conner en sus brazos a los que correspondió con felicidad, comenzando a comentarle su día como si fuese una reunión normal en el Daily Planet que Superman escuchó con atención invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa.

“Alto” interrumpió flash “¿él te acaba de llamar papá o fui yo el que escuchó mal?” pregunto en pánico, detrás de él Batman y J’onn invitaban a su papá quien los siguió hacia la sala de control dejándolo junto a los demás héroes.

No hay problema, no es como si ellos lo intimidaran.

“Eso mismo escuche yo, ¿algo que contarnos?” pregunto Diana con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada sorprendida.

“Oh, pues lo normal” respondió Clark divertido volviendo a estirar su mano para revolver el cabello de Conner “es una historia muy larga y complicada, pero primero lo importante” recalca poniendo su mano en su hombro en un gesto que Conner reconoció al instante “Shayera, Diana, Wally, John permítanme presentarle a Conner Luthor Kent. Mi hijo **biológico”** recalcó obteniendo un alzamiento colectivo de cejas y sonrisas de emoción.

“Vaya felicidades super, de haberlo sabido te hubiera felicitado antes” comentó Flash divertido para luego saltar preocupado “Espera, ¿y las identidades secretas?” Conner sonrió divertido interrumpiendo a Clark para poner su mano sobre el hombre del velocista.

“Wally West, sobrino de Iris West quien es esposa de-” Wally le cubre la boca soltando comentarios sobre los Luthor y sus narices curiosas que hizo reír a Clark.

Con todos los otros héroes sentados a su alrededor, Superman le sonrió con amor, pasando su brazo en un abrazo lateral, juntando sus cabezas de rizos idénticos y apoyando su mejilla sobre su corona para respirar un cálido “Me alegra que estés aquí” que hace a Conner sentir amado y protegido para responder un “Estoy feliz de estar aquí”.

Muy feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Rayos, esto es duro ya siento esta serie como mi bebé, cada vez que miro la cantidad de partes digo "wow, ¿yo escribi eso?" me duele bastante soltarla pero es necesario, estoy conforme con todo quizás en algún momento salga otra parte por entre medio, la verdad no lo tengo planificado, por lo que desde ahora me dedicare a escribir para mis otras series y trabajos que me gustaría crear para este personaje.  
> Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, aun quiero escribir sobre Conner y me ha gustado mucho la personalidad y las características que le he dado tanto a él como otros personajes (cof cof Lex cof lo amo cof) por lo que es muy probable que saque nuevas obras con varias versiones de la historia, como es el caso de mi otra serie, la cual me gusta pensar que es como si hablara del universo no sé 002 y este es el 001 lo que me divierte mucho porque me imagino quizás un crossover de todos estos conner y universos y me terminó emocionando bastante jaja.  
> En fin, esto es muy largo, agradezco a todos los que comentaron y dejaron felicitaciones (Me alegro cada vez que los leo). Muchas gracias y espero verlos en otros trabajos. ¡Los quiero! <3  
> Besos <3


End file.
